L'attaque du vaisseau-arche
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK - AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 3 et 5, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre. Leur monde s'était disloqué devant leurs yeux. Ils se retrouvaient en exil, perdu dans l'espace dans ce vaisseau devenu une arche transportant des réfugiés. Comment toute la grandeur d'Asgard avait-elle pu périr de cette manière ? Personne ne pouvait vraiment répondre à cette question, mais dans leur misère, leur prince avait agi en Roi, trouvant enfin sa place après des années de doute et cela leur redonnait confiance. Il allait les protéger et avec son aide ils reconstruiraient un nouvel Asgard. Alors peut-être que tout n'était pas si mal en fait, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient reprendre espoir.

De toute manière, se lamenter n'était pas dans le cœur du peuple d'Asgard. Alors ils étaient calmes, patients, s'installant au mieux dans cet appareil qui allait devenir leur maison pendant un temps. Ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à demander de l'aide au plus jeune des princes, lui qu'ils avaient pourtant mal compris et craint pendant des années, il avait fallu cette épreuve terrifiante pour qu'ils comprennent que paradoxalement il aimait son peuple. C'était lui qui avait surgi pour les sauver avec cet appareil. C'était lui qui prenait du temps pour les rassurer et les soigner avec sa magie. Oui, le peuple d'Asgard n'était pas inquiet pour son avenir. Avec ces deux princes, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû ne pas être aussi confiants…

...

Loki partageait presque le même sentiment que les gens de son peuple. Son peuple ? Vraiment ? Cette idée le fit sourire. Frigga aurait aimé l'entendre raisonner de cette manière. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il s'intègre alors qu'il avait tant essayé de se démarquer de manière innée, comme s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'appartenait pas à la même race que ces gens. Sauf, que là, tout lui semblait différent. Il ne se voyait plus différent. Il n'était qu'un asgardien en exil comme les autres… Un asgardien qui aiderait de son mieux son frère qu'il sentait inquiet et un peu perdu de devenir roi dans de telles circonstances, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Loki le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il lui dissimule ses sentiments alors il ne le quittait pas, servant de présence rassurante sur laquelle son aîné pouvait s'appuyer… Et puis, cela lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Il le sentait. Loki avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Quelle ironie ! En arriver à détruire Asgard pour se trouver… A détruire Asgard comme dans la prophétie qui le hantait depuis son enfance, mais ne pas tout détruire par folie ou cruauté… détruire pour sauver… Il n'y aurait jamais pensé… Commet tous ses cauchemars lui paraissaient idiots maintenant…

\- Tu rêves ?

La voix de son frère le fit légèrement sursauter et Loki tourna la tête dans sa direction, souriant doucement.

\- Non… où peut-être un peu.

Thor le gratifia du même sourire et d'une tape virile sur l'épaule avant de croiser les bras et de murmurer.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Loki sursauta une seconde fois, bredouillant maladroitement un semblant de réponse.

\- Merci… Moi aussi… Je… Je ne me voyais pas aller autre part même si…

\- Je sais, le coupa Thor. Enfin, je l'espérais. C'est important pour moi d'avoir mon frère à mes côtés.

Loki sursauta une troisième fois ce qui amusa de plus en plus, Thor s'il en jugeait par l'agrandissement de son sourire. Décidément, tout lui paraissait étrange en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit le contraire dans cet ascenseur ? Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas et pour ne pas paraître totalement idiot, il tenta une nouvelle réponse.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je sais le poids que représente ta charge de roi et…

\- Notre, le coupa une nouvelle fois Thor en regardant l'espace devant lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai peut-être le titre, mais nous sommes Roi tous les deux, Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je te l'avais promis quand nous étions gamins.

\- Ce ne sont que des promesses d'enfants.

\- Non, c'était un serment. Je voulais gouverner Asgard, mais je voulais gouverner avec toi, nous deux, ensembles. Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à nos vieux rêves, mais nous sommes deux petit frère, alors nous sommes Roi.

Loki sourit et baissa la tête. Cette fois, aucune réponse, même ridicule ne lui vint. Gouverner avec son frère, c'était un peu comme un vieux rêve. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils espéraient, mais le plus important c'est qu'ils étaient ensembles. Les retrouvailles avaient été sincères comme le pardon mutuel qu'ils avaient scellé par une accolade. Une accolade douce, couplée à une simple discussion franche qui avait suffi à gommer ces dernières années maudites. Au final, les deux frères, qui n'avaient jamais été de réels ennemis, avaient mis un terme définitif à cette incompréhension qui leur avait fait tant de mal pendant si longtemps. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du jeune homme.

Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, cette sensation c'était vraiment étrange. Étrange parce que, dans un certain sens, elle était nouvelle... Non, peut-être pas nouvelle, mais ancienne. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis... Loki chercha quelques secondes dans sa mémoire. Thor avait raison d'évoquer leurs vieilles promesses de gosses. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis le ramenait aussi à l'enfance et à l'insouciance éprouvée par un jeune enfant heureux de jouer ou de faire toutes les bêtises possibles avec son frère. Enfin, le plus amusant était de le pousser à faire les bêtises. Thor ronchonnait, piquer même des colères dignes d'un futur dieu du tonnerre avant de tout oublier presque instantanément et de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était que des jeux d'enfant alors, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout et ils étaient heureux…

Voilà, le mot était lâché. Il était heureux, pas autant qu'à l'époque où ils étaient insouciants, mais il était réellement heureux et ça… ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps ! Pourtant, comme il était agréable de se sentir aussi calme, apaisé, serein… Comme il était bon de se retrouver à nouveau côte avec son frère, de sentir ou de que croire que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir leur faire du mal ou les séparer. Ils étaient ensembles, à nouveau ensembles. Ils seraient plus forts, les dignes héritiers d'Odin. Loki n'avait même plus de rancune envers son père. Après tout, dans un « Je vous aimes mes fils », il lui avait redonné sa place et son frère, les liants de nouveau à jamais et pour toujours.

La vie était parfois étrange et Loki était donc réellement heureux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser, il était heureux... Ses plaisanteries étaient sincères et anodines, servant à faire sourire ce frère qu'il aimait et dont il sentait la peur et les doutes. Il serait là pour lui désormais, il ne le quitterait pas. Les fils d'Odin à nouveau unis et ensembles comme récompense pour avoir survécu à la fin du monde.

\- Tu en deviens trop silencieux petit frère, je ne pensais pas avoir ce pouvoir.

\- Pardonne-moi, répondit Loki… Je réfléchissais.

\- Un peu trop comme toujours, lui lança Thor avant de pouffer doucement. Je sais, ça compense le fait que moi je ne réfléchis pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'indigna Loki tout en souriant.

\- Transmission de pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas mon pouvoir ça ?

\- Ah ?

Les deux frères pouffèrent une nouvelle fois de rire avant de contempler l'espace qui s'étalait devant eux par la baie du pont du vaisseau-arche, se perdant de nouveau un peu dans leur pensée. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Loki reprit avec un ton sérieux qui amusa son aîné.

\- Par contre, Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de revenir sur Terre ? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur l'espace.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! On m'aime énormément là-bas, je suis très populaire, lui répliqua Thor sur un ton légèrement enjoué lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette question, mais qu'il avait envie de le faire mariner.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui pouvait profiter de ce genre de situation. Loki fit la moue mais c'était de bonne guerre. Un point pour Thor, il fallait qu'il retente une nouvelle approche.

\- Laisse-moi reformuler ça. Es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée de me faire revenir sur Terre ? Lui demanda donc Loki en appuyant ostensiblement sur le mot « me ».

\- Probablement pas en fait, répondit Thor sur un ton si affirmatif que Loki ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire nerveux avant de baisser les yeux pour observer le sol.

Bon, ça au moins c'était franc ! Parfaitement dans les lignes de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits de ne plus jamais mentir à l'autre et à quelque part, cela ne l'arrangeait pas. A ce moment précis, Loki était paisible et heureux, un retour sur Terre ferait plaisir à son frère, mais il espérait que cela ne remettrait pas en cause son retour à ses côtés, car il ne voulait plus ni le perdre, ni en être séparé, lui qui était tout ce qui lui restait. Et cette peur, lui était revenue d'un coup malgré la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Debout à ses côtés, Thor comprit très exactement ce que redoutait son jeune frère et se senti touché par la détresse que venait de déclencher sa réponse. Il l'a voulait à la fois sincère et provocatrice, mais là, il le vit serrer les poings et comprit que c'était contre un tremblement qu'il était en train de lutter. Lui faire mal était bien la dernière des choses qu'il avait voulu, alors il s'empressa de rajouter pour le rassurer.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, quelque chose me dit que tout se passera très bien.

Cette phrase prononcée sur un ton tout aussi bourru que l'autre, eut des conséquences immédiates. Loki se détendit, laissant un léger sourire apparaître en comprenant que son frère ne l'abandonnerai pas, quoi qu'il se passe. C'était quelque chose de précieux, il avait tellement envie de croire que tout se passerait bien lui aussi.

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que tout bascula. Une ombre gigantesque apparu au-dessus d'eux. L'ombre d'un vaisseau planète titanesque que le jeune dieu reconnut en une fraction de seconde. Thor le regarda en se posant des questions, mais Loki cessa presque de respirer pendant que la peur s'immisçait brutalement en lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 4 et 5, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Oui, c'était de la peur, une peur violente et viscérale comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti de sa vie, pas même lorsqu'il était aux mains de ce monstre qui venait de réapparaître avec brutalité dans sa vie. Non, à ce moment-là, quand il était à sa merci, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il aurait jute aimé mourir pour ne plus souffrir, pas à cause de ses tortures, mais à cause de la perte de sa famille qui ne le voyait plus que comme un monstre. Oui, à cet instant-là, il aurait aimé mourir, mais il n'avait pas eu peur, pas de cette manière en tous cas.

Ici, à l'instant précis, où l'ombre gigantesque surgit devant eux, Loki eut l'impression que son cœur venait de cesser de battre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Lui qui se sentait enfin bien, tranquille et apaisé, ce n'était pas possible. Ce monstre ne pouvait pas être là ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir retrouvé ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir où le trouver.

Pourtant, c'était bien le _Sanctuary_ qui venait de leur barrer la route et Loki se mit à trembler légèrement sans pouvoir se contrôler pendant que son cœur sembla enfin se remettre à battre dans sa poitrine et qu'il s'emballa.

C'était injuste et ridicule, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas… Comment avait-il pu croire que tout était fini et qu'il pourrait vivre en paix aux côtés de son frère ? Comment avait-il pu croire que sa douleur avait pris fin avec les bras de son aîné le berçant doucement, avec ces mots d'affection qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre ? Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir qu'on ne lui accorderai pas cette paix dont il avait tant envie et puis, c'était de sa faute au final !

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une simple action, qu'un seul geste de don de soi, qu'un seul sacrifice pourrait racheter toutes ses mauvaises actions du passé ? Quel imbécile ! Comment pouvait-il se voiler la face alors qu'il comprit instantanément ce que ce monstre était venu chercher ? Pourquoi la souffrance venait toujours de ses actes ? Faire entrer les Jotnar à Asgard avait fait imploser sa famille. Indiquer la sortie au Kurse avait abouti à la mort de Frigga. Bannir Odin avait réveillé Héla. Prendre cet objet venait d'attirer à eux un fléau encore pire.

Loki ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler. Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu faire semblant de croire que ce dernier geste n'aurait pas de conséquences ? Bien sûr qu'il en aurait ! Thanos était là, attiré par cette maudite relique qu'il aurait dû abandonner... Cet objet qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, mais qui allait détruire celle de tous les autres.

La terreur était à deux doigts de le submerger rien qu'en pensant à ce qui risquait de suivre. Comment avait-il pu croire à la Paix ? Il l'avait entraperçu quelques heures, quelques jours, pendant quelques moments de bien-être et de complicité fraternelle. Il l'avait entraperçu juste pour savoir qu'il allait la perdre pour toujours. Ce vaisseau gigantesque et menaçant serait sa punition... Son ultime punition avant de basculer pour toujours dans la nuit... Mais une punition qu'il allait infliger à tous ceux qui croyaient enfin en lui et à ce frère qui l'aimait et c'était pire ! Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas, mais il était trop tard.

A côté de lui, Thor n'eut pas réellement la même réaction. A la vue du vaisseau gigantesque, il parut surpris et se demanda qui étaient les occupants et pourquoi ils venaient de surgir sur la route d'un vaisseau-arche rempli d'un peuple survivant à la dérive. S'ils pensaient pouvoir les arraisonner pour leur richesse, ils venaient clairement de se tromper de cible. Du coup, il devait bien exister une autre raison à cette irruption. Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi ce monstrueux appareil avait décidé de leur barrer la route !

Ce fut pendant que son esprit cherchait à répondre à ses questions, les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine, ne bougeant pas comme totalement figé par la surprise, que Thor perçut un léger tremblement à ses côtés, à peine plus qu'un frémissement, mais qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il se tourna donc vers son frère et sursauta.

\- Loki ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et Thor sentit lui un frisson remonter le long de son échine, choqué de découvrir la pâleur soudaine et presque mortelle du visage de son cadet tout comme de voir ses mains trembler doucement. Si Thor se demandait encore qui venait de leur barrer la route, il était clair que Loki le savait. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il ? C'était Loki… Avec ses combines et… Non, Thor secoua la tête, chassant cette idée pleine de mépris qui lui parut injuste et méchante.

Comme souvent, son frère semblait en savoir plus que lui, mais il était surtout effrayé. Effrayé comme Thor ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et il comprit brutalement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il le comprit en voyant Loki se mettre à trembler de plus en plus fort. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui venait de se matérialiser devant eux. C'était quelqu'un qui peuplait ses cauchemars et Thor savait qui rendait ses nuits difficiles en ce moment. Depuis que son frère s'était ouvert à lui, depuis qu'il lui avait montré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécus, ces monstres étaient revenus hanter ses cauchemars… C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien ça ? Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était, Thor posa une main sur le bras de son frère, sursautant avec lui quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Même une approche calme ne semblait pas suffire. Pire, il paraissait terrorisé, cela lui ressemblait tellement peu. Loki n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait peur de rien, pas même de se mettre réellement en danger s'il le fallait. Alors le voir totalement paniqué, lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il tremblait tellement que Thor eut l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Alors, il ne lâcha pas son bras, tentant d'ignorer à quel point, il le sentait trembler et fit un pas vers lui pour se rapprocher tout en lui demandant.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard ne parvenait pas à quitter l'énorme vaisseau en stationnaire devant lui. La panique lui coupait le souffle et sa terreur lui déclencha des vertiges. Tout semblait flou autour de lui. C'était un cauchemar qui venait de brutalement le ramener à la réalité en brisant ce rêve auquel il avait commencé à croire. Il chancela et la main de Thor serra un peu plus fort son bras par peur de le voir s'écrouler.

Le jeune Roi d'Asgard était réellement inquiet et touché par la panique sincère qui émanait de tout l'être de son frère. Il finit donc de se rapprocher effleurant sa joue avec les doigts de son autre main pour attirer son attention. Un frisson le parcourut et Loki braqua enfin ses yeux dans les siens, murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ?

Thor n'obtint pas de réponse et observa les larmes naître au coin des yeux de son frère.

\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Loki hocha doucement la tête en tentant de se maîtriser et Thor frémit à son tour. Observer son frère dans cet état était plus violent que découvrir ses cicatrices ou de lire ses souvenirs, bien plus violent parce qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se contrôler et que cela montrait à quel point ce monstre l'avait fait souffrir, à quel point il était terrifié de redevenir son prisonnier.

\- Je suis là.

Pour toute réponse, Loki se détacha de son aîné, refusant qu'il le soutienne. Il ne méritait pas son soutien et son inquiétude. Il chancela tout en murmurant.

\- Cette punition devait être la mienne.

Thor fronça les sourcils et refit quelques pas pour se rapprocher à nouveau de son frère. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner pour de mauvaises raisons. Il continuait de trembler. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tentant de voir si ce léger contact pouvait atténuer sa terreur.

\- Loki ? Pourquoi une punition ?

\- Pour tous mes mauvais choix. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici… Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé.

La voix du jeune homme mourut dans un sanglot qu'il ne parvint plus à retenir pendant qu'il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Thor frémit devant la terreur qui faisait défaillir son jeune frère, lui qui semblait si heureux quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Alors c'est lui. Le monstre qui t'a torturé. Il te traque parce que tu lui as échappé ?

\- Tu aurais dû me tuer il y a longtemps, je viens de tous vous condamner, répliqua Loki en se dérobant une nouvelle fois.

Thor le laissa faire en fronçant les sourcils. Le tuer ? Il était si paniqué qu'il en arrivait à souhaiter se faire tuer par son frère ? Il n'avait pas à lui répondre. Il savait qu'il avait vu juste et que dans cet appareil se trouvait le fameux Titan sadique et violent qui avait tenté de le briser.

\- Tu sais que je suis là Loki, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'attirer ici, murmura Loki en fixant obstinément le sol, incapable d'assumer le regard de son frère. C'est à moi qu'il a promis la mort… Je suis désolé.

Thor observa son frère. Loki pleurait. Sa respiration saccadée, ses tremblements, sa manière hachée d'articuler les mots, Thor voyait bien qu'il pleurait, malgré ses tentatives pour ne pas lui montrer. Alors, il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, le forçant à redresser la tête pour qu'enfin leurs regards se croisent. Thor fut touché par la détresse tapie au fond de ces yeux verts qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Ne le sois pas. Nous sommes les fils d'Odin à nouveau réuni pour se soutenir et combattre. Tu ne seras pas seul cette fois.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Ce combat-là, tu ne peux pas le gagner et tout sera de ma faute.

\- Non, tout est la mienne, dit Thor en laissant glisser sa main derrière la nuque de son frère qui continuait de trembler.

Loki se laissa faire et Thor lui sourit pour essayer de l'apaiser en ajoutant.

\- C'est moi qui t'aie abandonné petit frère. Je t'ai ignoré trop longtemps… Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous battre côte à côte et tout se passera bien.

Thor conclut sa phrase en finissant d'attirer son frère dans les bras. Un frère qui se laissa faire, déposant doucement la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné avant de s'agripper à son dos et de murmurer en tentant toujours assez maladroitement de retenir ses larmes.

\- C'est faux, il est la Mort incarnée. Il est plus effrayant qu'Héla elle-même.

\- Personne n'est plus effrayant que la Mort.

\- Lui si…


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 4 et 5, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Thor ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de serrer son frère contre lui, constatant avec plaisir que l'accolade semblait peu à peu le calmer. Il ne tremblait plus, se contentant de finir de sangloter doucement contre son épaule. Thor se souvenait de la plongée dans ses souvenirs et des mois de torture qu'il avait enduré aux mains de ce monstre. C'était normal de craquer en comprenant que cette horreur pouvait à nouveau recommencer, mais il n'était pas seul, cette fois et il espéra qu'il était en train de le réaliser comme il espéra que ça lui permettrait de prendre sur lui. Il allait devoir se reprendre pour l'aider à le combattre et c'est pour ça qu'il aimait le sentir se tranquilliser. Au moins ses bras avaient toujours cette vertu apaisante.

\- Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air de bouger, murmura Thor en observant le vaisseau toujours en station immobile.

\- Il nous jauge, murmura Loki en reprenant doucement le contrôle de soi.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a des moyens de défense encore en état de marche sur ce vaisseau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se redressant.

Il essuya doucement une dernière larme sur sa joue et un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

Thor allait lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils feraient front ensemble, mais ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la passerelle s'ouvrit. La Valkyrie entra l'épée à la main en compagnie d'Heimdall. Tous deux avaient l'air préoccupé.

\- Vous avez vu cet appareil ?

\- Difficile de le rater, marmonna Loki.

Thor se rendit compte que toute trace de sa terreur immédiate semblait avoir disparue. Se montrer faible face à son frère était une chose, se montrer faible face aux autres était hors de question. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose, mais dans l'immédiat, ils allaient devoir se battre, alors il n'avait pas le temps de plus parler avec lui.

Surtout que ce fut à ce moment qu'une voix nasillarde et ampoulée retentit dans les haut-parleurs du vaisseau-arche.

\- Peuple d'Asgard, au nom du Grand Titan, Thanos, acceptez votre sort en nous livrant le Tesseract et préparez-vous à servir son grand projet pour l'harmonie de l'univers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Demanda la Valkyrie.

\- Ebony Maw, murmura Loki. Il prend Thanos pour un gourou.

\- Et pourquoi il nous parle du Tesseract ? Demanda Thor en posant les yeux sur son frère.

Loki frémit. Il y avait une interrogation claire et une légère pointe de déception dans son regard. Pourquoi il le regardait de cette manière ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait donc vraiment pas compris que c'était le seul moyen que Loki avait eu pour sortir en vie de cette cave avant le réveil de Surtur ? Apparemment non et voir cette déception après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ces derniers jours frappa Loki bien plus cruellement que les poings de Thanos s'amusant à lui briser les côtes pour le faire hurler de douleur. Surtout qu'il avait essayé de lui dire, plusieurs fois en fait, mais le bonheur de son frère, ce bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé l'avait arrêté. Lui aussi était heureux à ce moment-là. Il ne pensait pas qu'avoir le Tesseract était un problème grave. Comme il se trompait ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir la force de supporter ce genre de regard.

\- Loki ?

Dans la prononciation de son nom, Thor fit passer toutes ses interrogations une nouvelle fois et Loki déglutit doucement.

\- Peut-être croit-il que nous l'avons prit en quittant Asgard avant que tout explose.

Un mensonge… Un mensonge de plus qui était sorti de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience, mais encore un mensonge au final. Est-ce que Thor l'accepterai comme les autres celui-là ? Loki retint un peu sa respiration et se détendit devant le petit sourire de son frère qui le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Nous avions mieux à faire à ce moment-là.

Il l'avait cru. Encore une fois, il l'avait cru. Comment son frère pouvait-il être aussi simple à berner ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas appris à se méfier de lui ? Si, bien sûr, mais il y avait eu ce nouveau serment quelques jours plus tôt, cette accolade pleine de douceur et la promesse de ne plus se mentir maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Loki baissa la tête et un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Trois jours… Elle avait tenu trois jours cette promesse. C'était un nouveau record, même pour lui… D'ailleurs pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avoué qu'il avait le Tesseract ? … Peut-être parce que Loki avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait une porte de sortie. Avec le Tesseract, d'un claquement de doigt il pouvait se retrouver à l'autre bout de la galaxie, hors de portée de Thanos. C'était… rassurant. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait cet échappatoire, un moyen pour s'extraire… non, pour les extraire de ce piège si tout se déliter autour d'eux… Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Le Tesseract était un joker. Un _As_ qui leur permettrait au moins de s'enfuir tous les deux de l'Enfer qui leur était promis.

Un coup de semonce, tira Loki de sa réflexion. Le vaisseau tangua dans tous les sens et il redressa la tête, captant la fin de la phrase de son frère qui était en train de parler à Heimdall

\- …état de se battre.

Oui, ils allaient devoir se battre parce qu'au dehors l'attaque était en train de débuter. Les troupes de Thanos lançaient des barges pour les arraisonner. Les pilotes de l'appareil tentaient bien de se dégager, mais les grappins s'étaient déjà trop enfoncés dans la coque de l'appareil et les câbles étaient solides, difficiles à rompre.

Heimdall sortit en courant pour exécuter les ordres de son Roi pendant que la Valkyrie le regarda en écartant les bras.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ?

\- Il faut protéger ceux qui ne combattent pas, intervint Loki, prenant la parole à son frère. Emmène les gladiateurs. Korg et les autres t'aideront à encadrer les évacuations.

\- Mais je peux me battre en première ligne aussi et…

\- Non, il a raison, dit Thor. Tout le monde ne peut pas tenir une arme sur ce vaisseau, il faut sauver ceux qui ne peuvent pas combattre.

\- Mais…

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, lui répliqua Loki.

La Valkyrie souffla et sortit de la pièce, imités par Thor et Loki qui se lancèrent un léger regard avant de se diriger à grand pas en direction de la zone de combat. Un rugissement se fit entendre et Hulk élimina deux assaillants d'un revers de la main. Les Asgardiens le regardèrent exploser à moitié un mur pour venir à bout d'un autre ennemi et se lancèrent un regard.

\- Tu n'as pas un truc pour le calmer le temps qu'on ait vraiment besoin de lui sinon Thanos n'aura pas grand-chose à faire pour faire sauter ce vaisseau !

Thor ronchonna et courut en direction de son ami.

\- Hey Hulk !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Thor en poussant un cri de rage, mais il leva les mains pour le calmer.

\- Hey ! On est copain tu te rappelles ?

\- Thor !

\- Ouais…Ecoute mon grand, il faut se calmer. Tu ne peux pas détruire toute le vaisseau.

\- Hulk tout fracasser.

\- Oui, mais non. Il faut nous laisser de quoi à essayer de s'enfuir. Tu comprends ?

Loki observa Hulk se calmer et décida de laisser son frère finir de le gérer seul. Il prit donc de l'avance, rejoignant un premier groupe de combattants en activant sa magie. Des auras vertes entourèrent ses mains et il lança deux attaques magiques qui pulvérisèrent deux chitauris avant de faire apparaître deux poignards et de se lancer dans la bataille.

Thanos voulait s'en prendre à son peuple et malgré son appréhension, malgré la peur qui lui vrillait le ventre, il allait lui montrer qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il allait se battre.

Avec dextérité, il se fraya un chemin à travers la cohorte d'assaillants, rejoignant Heimdall qu'il sauva au passage en souriant légèrement.

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas vu celui-là !

\- Vous assurez mes arrières non ?

\- Ce n'est pas censé être l'inverse ?

L'ancien gardien du Bifrost lui sourit et les deux hommes pivotèrent pour faire face à de nouveaux assaillants. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par Thor qui attrapa une épée au passage qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Banner ? Lui demanda Loki.

\- Il attend le signal.

\- Il reste tranquille ?

\- Il détache les câbles qui nous ont harponnés pour délivrer le vaisseau.

\- Bonne initiative !

\- Je trouve aussi, répondit Thor.

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment précis, une violente explosion souffla la pièce, projetant violemment au sol tous les combattants. Loki heurta le mur brutalement et s'écroula à genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. A ses côtés, Thor grogna et se redressa lui aussi.

Dans la fumée de l'explosion, une étrange silhouette se dessina, une silhouette portant une robe de sorcier.

Ebony Maw posa son regard fou sur les asgardiens autour de lui.

\- Bien ! Bien ! Toute cette rébellion inutile ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes sur le point de rencontrer le grand Thanos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce clown ? Demanda Thor en se redressant d'un bond.

\- Non ! Attends ! Tenta de le retenir Loki.

Mais, il était déjà trop tard. D'un bond Thor sauta en direction du sorcier qui lança un sort qui le frappa avec brutalité. Le coup lui coupa le souffle et Thor fut projeté au sol.

Loki se précipita en direction de son frère, posant une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant de m'écouter ?

En le découvrant, le sourire d'Ebony Maw se fit plus grand.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! C'est notre animal de compagnie, tu as donc fini par retrouver les tiens ? Quelle ironie !

Loki frémit et cette fois, ce fut Thor qui l'empêcha de lui sauter à la gorge en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Il te provoque.

Loki ne répondit pas, mais il savait que Thor avait raison et il l'aida à se redresser au moment où une autre silhouette se dessina dans le chaos. Une silhouette bien plus imposante et dont la seule vision figea le jeune dieu sur place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 4 et 5, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 4 **_

Avec un air carnassier, Thanos pénétra dans le vaisseau-arche. Des explosions continuaient à le secouer comme des spasmes d'agonie. Une déflagration plus puissante que les autres fit exploser l'un des réacteurs l'immobilisant de manière définitif à la merci du vaisseau-monde du Titan Fou. Déstabilisés par l'explosion, Thor et Loki se rattrapèrent mutuellement pendant que Thanos faisait son apparition.

Au léger tremblement qui parcourut le bras de son frère que Thor tenait toujours, il comprit que c'était lui… le monstre des cauchemars de son frère… C'était ce monstre qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille à la peau violette et au regard cruel. Son aspect reflétait ce qu'il était, barbare et sans pitié.

Le Titan balaya la salle du regard, broyant le crâne d'un soldat asgardien qui eut l'audace de tenter de l'attaquer comme on écrase un œuf. Le sang l'aspergea, mais cela sembla totalement l'indifférer. Son regard était ailleurs, en croisant un autre vert émeraude qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Bien, bien… Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de te retrouver ici, petit dieu. C'est toi qui a la pierre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune pierre ! S'exclama Thor, empêchant son frère de répondre.

Loki fut surpris par la colère dans le ton de son frère et se détacha de lui comme pour éviter que Thanos ne fixe son attention sur ce dernier. Il fit donc deux pas sur la gauche en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

\- Je n'ai aucune pierre.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disaient aussi, répliqua Thanos en brandissant son gant d'infinité.

D'un coup d'œil, Loki repéra que l'un des réceptacles était déjà occupé par une des pierres… Une pierre de couloir violette.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Thanos.

\- La pierre de pouvoir, répondit Loki sur un ton calme qui étonna même Thanos.

\- Tout à fait, la pierre du pouvoir. Ils ont bien essayé de la protéger, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Thor.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? Ricana Thanos. J'ai détruis Xandar et j'ai pris la gemme sur leurs cadavres. Voulez-vous subir la même chose ?

Un silence suivit sa question, un silence qui fut troublé par un ricanement de Thanos.

\- Je vois que vous cherchez un moyen de vous échapper ? Mais c'est inutile ! Personne ne partira d'ici en vie si je n'ai pas cette pierre.

\- Asgard a été détruit ! Lança Thor.

\- Je m'en moque. C'est la pierre que je veux !

\- Nous luttions pour la survie de notre peuple ! Dans ce chaos, nous n'avions que faire de votre satanée pierre ! S'exclama Thor.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur Thanos pendant qu'il posait de nouveau son regard sur Loki, un peu trop silencieux.

\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Cet écervelé qui n'a aucune idée du pouvoir ni de ce que c'est de posséder une gemme de l'infini, c'est ton frère ? C'est lui que tu appelais à l'aide de tout ton être pendant que je te brisais les os un à un. Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué que tout le monde finit par m'obéir ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit combien il m'est facile de vous briser ? Tu lui as parlé de ce qu'on ressent quand on se noie dans son propre sang ?

Loki ne put répondre que par un long frémissement totalement incontrôlé que Thor perçut. Plonger dans les souvenirs de son frère, le laisser se confier timidement, laisser ses doigts souligner les longues marques de torture sur son corps était une chose. Entendre Thanos le dire avec tout ce dédain et ce mépris en était une autre. Il y avait tant de cruauté et de plaisir sadique dans sa voix. Instinctivement, Thor fit quelques pas pour se mettre entre Thanos et Loki. Ce monstre l'avait déjà bien assez fait souffrir sans qu'il ne le sache. Cela le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait appris et il s'était fait une promesse. Cette fois, il serait là pour le protéger !

\- Comme c'est touchant ! Tu crois réellement que tu peux t'opposer à la pierre du pouvoir et le protéger ?

\- Ça se tente, répliqua Thor avec une pointe de désinvolture.

Thanos le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire, mais Thor ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il laissa couler sa colère hors de lui et les éclairs l'entourèrent pendant que son pouvoir se manifestait. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement l'impression de maîtriser, mais il se sentait plus puissant. Il n'avait plus besoin d'un objet comme Mjolnir pour amplifier son pouvoir. Il coulait en lui comme une source. Il se sentait plus fort. Thanos allais savoir ce qu'il en coûtait de venir s'en prendre à son peuple.

Avant que le Titan Fou n'esquisse un geste, ce fut Thor qui porta la première attaque. Le dieu du tonnerre laissa exploser sa rage dans un déchaînement d'éclairs et tenta de lui porter un coup, mais Thanos comprit et leva le gant. Le bouclier qu'il créa absorba les pouvoirs de Thor avant de lui renvoyer. La vague d'énergie l'aurait sans doute gravement blessé, si Loki n'avait pas lui-même lancé un sort. Sans comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, son frère disparut et réapparut à ses côtés. Il chancela et Loki le rattrapa par un bras pour le soutenir.

Thanos rugit de rage et une horde encore plus nombreuse de chitauris déferla dans l'appareil.

Effrayés par ces ennemis à l'aspect monstrueux des asgardiens se mirent à hurler de peur avant de se mettre à courir pour tenter de sauver leurs vies. Derrière Thanos, Loki vit des silhouettes se faufiler pour mener les opérations : les autres membres de l'Ordre Noir : Cull, Proxyma et Corvus…

Thor eut l'impression de reconnaître Corvus… Non, il le reconnut en fait. Il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de son frère. Il l'avait vu se pencher sur lui avec un air sadique avant d'enfoncer une lame rougie par le feu dans son ventre. Il appartenait à ses cauchemars et il secoua doucement son frère pour le ramener sur le combat en murmurant.

\- Ne pense pas à ça. Il faut aider tous ces gens.

Loki sembla sortir brutalement d'un mauvais songe et observa la panique des asgardiens autour de lui.

...

Thanos se pencha vers Ebony Maw et ordonna d'un ton glacial.

\- Tuez tout le monde tant qu'ils ne nous ont pas donné le Tesseract !

\- Bien Grand Thanos, répliqua son sorcier maléfique.

...

Loki remarqua un groupe d'Asgardien auquel Cull venait de couper la retraite et fonça dans sa direction. Il invoqua un bouclier magique qui les protégea et bondit sur son ennemi. Sa lame s'enfonça dans son épaule, mais ce dernier hurla de rage et le gratifia d'un coup qui l'envoya rouler au sol pendant que les Asgardiens s'enfuyaient. Loki se redressa en toussotant et observa les deux gouttes de sang sur ses doigts. Cull l'observa en ricanant.

\- Tu n'as jamais fais le poids !

Loki frémit de rage. Il allait lui prouver le contraire. Avec une agilité toute féline, il se redressa et invoqua un nouveau sort qui créa de longs effluves verts. La puissance de ce dernier surprit Cull et le balaya violemment. Ce dernier fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et Loki en profita pour débloquer la porte qui menait à un corridor, hurlant aux asgardiens bloqués dans cette salle d'emprunter ce passage. Ces derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois sauf une femme âgée qui l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Il faut venir avec nous, mon prince.

Loki lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse.

\- Je ne peux pas Erdaa… Il faut suivre les autres. Descendez aux barges de sauvetages. Valkyrie vous attends pour vous protéger.

\- Ne vous faites pas tuer.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui, lui répondit le jeune homme en invitant la vieille femme à rejoindre les autres.

Erdaa se laissa faire. La vieille guérisseuse avait pris soins de ses princes depuis leur toute petite enfance et cela lui brisait le cœur de les laisser combattre un monstre comme celui qu'il venait de les attaquer et puis elle savait… Elle savait que vouloir ne faisait pas tout. Il fallait pouvoir aussi…

...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Thor envoya rouler Corvus au sol et s'apprêtait à le frapper avec une barre de fer transformée en arme improvisée, mais Proxyma ajusta son tir et le toucha au côté gauche. Thor glapit et se retrouva au sol. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et envoya une violente décharge à son assaillante avant de se redresser.

Un bras empoigna le sien pour l'aider à finir de se relever et il sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il nota une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière et lui demanda.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Et toi ? Demanda Loki en plaquant sa main sur la blessure de son aîné pour l'empêcher de saigner.

\- Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, dit Thor en regardant autour de lui.

\- La salle est évacuée, suis-moi, lui répliqua Loki en le tirant à lui pour le faire marcher.

Ensemble, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle pour sortir eux aussi et firent rejoint pas Heimdall qui élimina des adversaires pour protéger ses princes. Une fois dans le couloir, Loki verrouilla la porte en détruisant la commande. Il savait que cela ne les retiendrait pas longtemps, mais cela leur donnerait quelques secondes. Inquiet, il observa la blessure de son frère.

\- Tu ne saignes plus.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Heimdall.

\- Le vaisseau est déjà perdu, répondit Loki.

\- Alors il faut faire évacuer toute la population.

\- Certains chitauris les ont pris en chasse, leur expliqua Heimdall.

\- Oui, mais le gros des troupes est encore là. Il faut commencer par ça, leur bloquer l'accès aux barges. Val et Hulk feront le tri en bas, nous il faut tenir ce couloir, dit Thor.

\- Tu as conscience que nous ne sommes que trois ? Lui demanda son frère.

\- Alors donnons-leur le temps que nous pouvons leur accorder.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers la porte qui tremblait de plus en plus sous les assauts des chitauris qui tentaient de la défoncer.

\- Pour Asgard, murmura Thor.

\- Pour Asgard, lui répondirent en cœur Loki et Heimdall.

Et ce fut à ce moment que la porte céda bruyamment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 6 et 7, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

C'était un flot continu de créatures hideuses et violentes qui tentait de se déverser sur les survivants pour les exterminer. La Valkyrie avait réuni autours d'elle plusieurs einherjars pour l'aider à les contenir. L'avantage dont ils disposaient pour le moment était que le couloir menant aux navettes était assez étroit pour forcer leurs ennemis à ne se présenter que par quatre ou cinq de front et donc, pour le moment, ils parvenaient encore à les contenir. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle le savait. A ce rythme, ils finiraient par être irrémédiablement submerger. L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme pensa à Thor qui combattait avec Heimdall et son frère plus loin dans l'appareil. Elle espéra qu'ils étaient encore en vie et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de se sortir en vie de ce piège mortel. Un frisson la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il y avait bien pire pour le moment. Elle devait rester concentrée. Il y avait en jeu la vie de centaines de personnes à sauver. Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit caractéristique. La première des navettes venaient de s'éjecter. Elle espéra que tout se passerai bien et replongea avec encore plus de rage dans le combat.

OoooO

Lorsque la porte céda, Loki eut l'impression de revivre un deuxième Ragnarök. Les hordes de Chitauris se déversèrent sur eux dans un déchaînement de fureur et de cris. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde, surtout pas maintenant. Pendant ces quelques jours, il avait réellement pensé que tout était enfin fini, tant pensé qu'il pourrait vraiment reprendre une vie presque normale avec son frère, retrouver sa place de cadet, être là pour le soutenir, le conseiller et l'embêter un peu par moment. Thor était si drôle quand il se mettait à bouder comme un gamin. Mais tout avait été pulvérisé par l'arrivée du vaisseau. Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû le savoir ! Son destin ne lui laisserai aucun répit. Il aurait pu être fataliste, baisser les bras, se dire qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se battre, seulement voilà, il y avait le peuple d'Asgard, il y avait son frère… et pour tout cela, il allait se battre. Dans un cri de rage qui trahissait bien son état d'esprit, Loki laissa exploser sa magie, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, mais là c'était différent. Ils étaient trois et l'enfer venait de se déchaîner. L'aura verte qui l'entoura se concentra sous forme d'énergie aux creux de ses mains et balaya une dizaine d'assaillants imprudent.

A ses côtés, Thor avait arraché la lance d'un des chitauris qu'il faisait tournoyer pour les faucher un à un. Il aurait aimé faire comme son frère, utiliser son propre pouvoir comme ça, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de catalyseur, mais c'était difficile. Thor avait besoin d'une arme entre les mains pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être trop désarmé. Il lui fallait un objet à manipuler, quelque chose qu'il alimenterait avec ses pouvoirs pour fracasser se adversaires et, pour le moment, cette lance ferait l'affaire.

Un peu plus loin, Heimdall combattait lui aussi avec acharnement. L'ancien Gardien du Bifrost savait qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que ces deux princes, mais il ferait tout pour les protéger et il devait tenir bon. Il devait tenir parce qu'il sentait encore le pouvoir de la magie noire couler en lui. Elle était là. Il pourrait sans doute s'en servir encore une fois. Il devait donc tenir. Qui sait s'il ne détenait pas le moyen de sauver une dernières fois ses princes. Les chitauris s'effondraient à ses pieds, prouvant toute son adresse au combat, mais ce n'était pas les troupes qui l'inquiétaient, c'était ce Thanos et ses commandants. Cette aura maléfique qui se dégageait d'eux ne trompait pas. Il devait les avoir à l'œil… Il devait être prêt à ses sacrifier.

Dans le fracas du combat, Loki pulvérisa deux ennemis et aperçut du mouvement sur la droite. Dans un réflexe qui lui sauva la vie, il se baissa pendant qu'un tir de Proxyma pulvérisa le pilier là où se tenait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant. Loki roula au sol et lança un poignard qui la toucha à la main. Cette dernière glapit et se recula pendant que le jeune homme se relever juste pour encaisser un coup de poing de Cull qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Le coup lui coupa le souffle. Loki se plia en deux et reçu un autre coup au visage. Le jeune homme glapit et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol aux pieds de son ennemi. Le choc lui ouvrit légèrement la lèvre lui donnant un désagréable goût de sang dans la bouche.

\- Je vais te massacrer, le menaça Cull en se baissant pour l'attraper par le collet.

Loki se laissa faire et posa ses mains sur les siennes avant de libérer un souffle de glace qui lui gela les doigts. Cull le lâcha et recula en hurlant. Loki en profita pour poursuivre son attaque, l'emprisonnant dans une gangue de glace. Ce n'était pas définitif, mais au moins cela le retiendrait un moment. Loki souffla une fraction de secondes, mais n'eut pas le temps de réellement reprendre ses esprits. Une flèche longue et fine le frappa à l'épaule. Le jeune homme glapit et s'écroula à moitié pendant qu'Ebony Maw avançait sur lui.

\- Je suis le plus grand des sorciers.

\- Tu es surtout le plus grand mégalo, lui répliqua ce dernier en arrachant la flèche de son épaule pour l'enfoncer dans le crâne d'un chitauri trop imprudent.

\- Je me réjouie de t'affronter.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est réciproque, répliqua Loki en concentrant une boule d'énergie dans sa main gauche.

De son côté, Thor faucha trois chitauris avant de pivoter sur les talons pour se retrouver face à la silhouette menaçante du commandant de Thanos vu dans les cauchemars de son frère. Ce monstre avait été l'un de ses pires bourreaux et un frémissement de rage remonta le long de son échine. Il allait lui faire payer ! Corvus le gratifia d'un regard à la fois suffisant et dédaigneux.

\- J'aime bien la manière dont tu me regardes. Il te l'a dit ? Tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire ? Je suis étonné. Personne n'aime avoué à tel point il a été faible et impuissant.

\- Je n'ai pas vu de faiblesse dans ses souvenirs. J'ai vu quelqu'un de fort qui vous a résisté jusqu'au bout…Malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait, vous ne l'avez pas fait céder et je vais vous faire payer chaque coup que vous lui avez porté.

\- Tu m'amuses !

\- Tu ne devrais pas en rire ! Répliqua Thor en laissant son pouvoir se libérer.

Corvus ne se départit pas de son sourire et empoigna son arme.

L'attaque d'Ebony Maw passa à travers la garde de Loki et le projeta avec violence contre la paroi. L'arrière de la tête du jeune homme heurta la cloison et Loki glapit tout en serrant les dents. Il refusait de céder. Il reprit doucement pied et attendit que son adversaire se rapproche un peu trop prêt.

\- Regarde comme tu es pathétique. Ta peur te paralyse toujours autant. Est-ce que tu as peur que je te prive de tes pouvoirs ? Tu peux… Je sais parfaitement comme faire ! Le menaça le sorcier de Thanos en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Alors qu'il donnait l'impression de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki qui fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main. Il tenta de poignarder son adversaire mais Maw lui bloqua le poignet.

\- Trop prévisible.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua le jeune homme en lui envoyant une décharge magique qui le frappa avec une brutalité telle qu'il traversa toute la pièce.

Loki sourit et finit de se redresser, bloquant un chitauri qu'il élimina avant de s'en servir comme bouclier pour atténuer le tir de Proxyma qui venait de reprendre le combat. Cette dernière laissa échapper un cri de rage et Loki lui jeta le corps du chitauri avant de plonger tête première au milieu de ses ennemis en provoquant un flash de lumière qui les aveugla.

Thor recula de deux pas, sonné par un coup qu'il venait de recevoir à la tempe. Sa vision noircit quelques secondes et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Corvus était un guerrier violent et brutal. Son attaqua l'avait pris par surprise, le frappa cruellement. La douleur de sa blessure s'était réveillée et ce coup-là venait sans doute de lui briser deux côtes. Du sang lui remonta dans la bouche et Thor frémit de rage. Ce monstre avait fait subir bien pire à son frère, il ne le laisserait pas prendre le dessus aussi facilement. Alors, lorsqu'il rugit avant de lui bondir dessus, prêt déjà à l'achever, il relâcha un éclair de foudre qui le frappa de plein fouet avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La violence du choc qui balaya Corvus fit redresser la tête à Heimdall qui continuait à se battre à la droite de Thor, empêcher une troupe de chitauris de le prendre à revers. Voir ce monstre se faire balayer lui provoqua une certaine satisfaction. Cependant, dans le même temps, il remarqua aussi Thanos frémir de rage. Observer la bataille ne lui suffisait plus, il fallait qu'il passe lui-même à l'action. Le Titan Fou leva son gant et l'ancien Gardien du Bifrost comprit que quelque chose allait se produire. Aussitôt, il se redressa, éliminant un chitauri avant de se mettre à crier.

\- Attention !

Ensembles, Thor et Loki redressèrent la tête. En une fraction de seconde, le jeune sorcier comprit ce qu'il allait faire et invoqua une attaque magique pour le contrer. Thanos le laissa faire en souriant, brisant son effet en utilisant la gemme du pouvoir avant de l'activer de nouveau. Il était temps qu'il leur montre toute la puissance d'une gemme de l'infini. Loki comprit le danger et courut en direction de Thor en éliminant tout ennemi se mettant en travers de sa route. Quoi que Thanos prépare. Cela risquait de mettre à mal leur résistance et il comprit rapidement qu'il avait raison. Au moment où il activa la pierre, toute la pièce se mit à trembler et une violente explosion la balaya.

Thor l'anticipa une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne se déclenche, plongeant sur son frère qu'il enferma dans ses bras avant que l'Enfer ne se déchaine et que l'explosion ne ravage toute la salle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 6 et 7, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

La déflagration balaya la salle avec une violence inouïe, projetant autant les chitauris que les asgardiens qui étaient la source de la rage de Thanos. Le vaisseau faillit presque exploser pour de bon et de grandes flammes jaillirent des tableaux électriques.

Soufflés par l'explosion, Thor et Loki se retrouvèrent presque ensevelis sous une pile de débris de ferrailles que Thor repoussa maladroitement pour se redresser avant d'aider son frère à faire de même. Loki le regarda avec un air interdit.

\- Mais tu es fou de t'être jeté sur moi, je…

Thor l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Non. La folie a été de t'abandonner pendant trop longtemps. Je suis là Loki, je te protégerai de lui.

Le jeune homme fut touché par les mots de son frère, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller aux sentiments. Alors il se contente d'un léger sourire et l'agrippa par le bras pour le redresser. Il faut bouger d'ici. Viens !

Thor hocha la tête et tenta de faire un pas, mais il gémit et manqua de s'écrouler. Loki plongea sur lui pour le rattraper, observant avec angoisse sa peau trop pâle. Thor se raccrocha au bras de son frère et toussa du sang, de plus en plus de sang. Ce n'était pas bon. Ses jambes faillirent céder et Loki noua carrément ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Du liquide rouge poissa sur ses mains.

\- Tu es blessé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Accorde-moi juste une minute, tu sais qu'on a connu pire.

Tout en parlant, Thor se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère qui le soutint sans quitter des yeux Thanos qui souriait, déjà prêt à relancer une attaque. Loki fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de son frère dont la tête reposée sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour reprendre des forces. Lui servir de bouclier n'était pas une bonne chose. Il était blessé. Il avait besoin de temps. Loki leva donc la main, déplaçant les amas de ferrailles pour les couper à la vue de Thanos et murmurer à l'oreille de Thor.

\- Tiens bon, moi non plus je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

En voyant Loki le dissimuler avec son frère à son regard, Thanos poussa un cri de rage.

\- Ne les laissez pas nous échapper. Je veux le Tesseract.

Cull hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à se lancer à la poursuite des deux princes lorsqu'un groupe d'einherjars surgit sur la droite dans une attaque presque déjà désespérée. L'arrivée du groupe tournant l'attention sur eux, laissant un répit aux deux frères. Loki se dirigea vers une porte dont il ouvrit le sas. Des asgardiens, cachés dans la pièce poussèrent des cris, mais Loki leur fit signe de se taire. Il déposa doucement son frère assis sur le sol et lui tapota la joue.

\- Hey ? Tu es avec moi ?

Thor grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Où tu veux que je sois ?

\- Bon, ça va. Cela n'a pas l'air si grave, répondit Loki en lui pressant la joue. Reprends des forces.

Laissant son frère, se remettre du choc, Loki se redressa en direction des asgardiens. Ils étaient bien une centaine. Il devait trouver un moyen de les faire évacuer. Une silhouette qui déboula dans la pièce le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'Heimdall. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

\- Vous savez soigner vos entrées.

\- Je m'entraîne, lui répondit ce dernier en essuyant une traînée de sang sur son front.

Loki lui sourit, mais le regard d'Heimdall se posa sur Thor assis sur le sol.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Secoué, mais ça ira.

\- Alors il faut évacuer tous ces gens.

\- Je sais.

\- Il y a une porte là, dit une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année. Mais nous avons peur de l'ouvrir.

Le regard de Loki tomba sur la jeune fille.

\- Sigrid ? Hilda ?

La jeune adolescente gratifia son prince d'un petit sourire pendant que ses bras se serrèrent plus fort autour de sa petite sœur qui était blotti contre elle. Loki se rappelait parfaitement des deux sœurs séparées dans la panique du Ragnarok et qu'il avait aidé à se retrouver. Il s'approcha, posant une main sur la tête de la plus jeune qui s'agrippa à sa jambe.

\- Vous allez nous aider ?

\- Oui Hilda, je vais vous sortir de là.

Loki tourna la tête en direction d'Heimdall qui était en train de démonter le boitier de commande de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Si nous les ralentissons un peu, nous pourrons passer par la porte arrière pour conduire ce groupe aux barges de sauvetages.

\- Bonne initiative !

Loki fit glisser un doigt sur la joue de la petite fille et la poussa doucement vers sa sœur avant de courir s'agenouiller auprès de son frère. Il lui donna une petite gifle et fut gratifié en retour par un grognement.

\- Allez, faut que tu fasses un effort ! Debout !

Thor grogna une nouvelle fois et glissa un bras sur l'épaule de son frère. Loki sourit et le prit par la taille pour l'aider à se redresser. Thor tangua un peu, mais il le retint. Son aîné secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place et murmura.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux.

\- Les effets du choc se sont dissipés. En état pour combattre ?

\- Il le faudra bien, marmonna Thor en lâchant son frère. Je vais lui démonter le crâne à coups de poings.

\- Bien… Totalement stupide, mais bien, lui répondit Loki en souriant et en tapotant sur les pectoraux de son frère. Te revoilà de nouveau en service.

Thor cherchait quoi lui répliquer lorsque l'appareil sembla être prit de spasmes. Pour faire écho à la première des déflagrations, une série d'explosions de moindre envergure se répercuta dans tout l'appareil. Les lumières se mirent à clignoter furieusement pendant que des boîtiers électriques implosèrent déclenchant à la fois des incendies et des cris de panique chez les survivants.

Le regard de deux frères se croisa et ils rejoignirent Heimdall vers la deuxième porte. Il fallait rapidement faire évacuer tous ces gens.

Seulement, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était ce qui les attendait derrière cette fameuse porte. Lorsque l'ancien Gardien du Bifrost activa le mécanisme d'ouverture, Loki perçut la menace. Instinctivement, il leva la main, créant un bouclier de glace qui parvint à contenir la longue de feu qui tentant de les submerger. De ce côté, l'incendie était violent, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres issues, alors Loki se concentra, transformant son bouclier en vent de glace qui balaya le couloir et éteignit les flammes.

Lorsque la dernière s'éteignit, il baissa le bras et chancela. Devant la violence des flammes, il avait propulsé une importante vague de magie sauf qu'il était plus affaibli qu'il ne le pensait et ses jambes manquèrent de céder. Ce fut la main de Thor qui se referma sur son bras pour le retenir.

\- Hey ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, marmonna son frère, cachant assez maladroitement que ce n'était pas réellement le cas…

Pas forcément seulement à cause de l'utilisation de cette vague de magie ou de la chaleur de l'incendie qui commençait à l'affecter, mais parce qu'il avait également encaissé de plein fouet toute la terreur et la panique des asgardiens désespérés de se trouver bloquer par les flammes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avec cette violence le sentiment des gens et leur peur l'avait fait chanceler. Il devait aider ces gens. Il devait les sauver… Enfin, sauver ceux que Thanos lui laisserait sauver.

Loki déglutit et se retourna, tendant les mains pour attraper Hilda qui pleurait et qu'il prit dans les bras avant d'empoigner sa sœur par un bras.

\- Venez ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Le jeune dieu s'enfila le premier dans le couloir gelé pour guider le groupe et Heimdall fit passer les asgardiens à sa suite. Thor resta le dernier dans la pièce, observant l'autre porte contre laquelle tambourinaient à nouveau les Chitauris. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Les einherjars qui leur avaient permis de s'extraire du premier piège avait dû le payer de sa vie… Ce monstre lui paierait. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez de force, mais il ferait tout pour lui faire payer chaque vie qu'il était en train de prendre…

OoooO

Guidé par Loki, le groupe d'Asgardien arriva dans le hall des barges de transports. De l'autre côté de la salle, le jeune homme remarqua Valkyrie en train de combattre épaulé par Korg. C'était une bonne chose, même si pour le moment, il voulait surtout sauver les réfugiés.

Sans ralentir, il les dirigea vers les navettes et pénétra dans l'une d'entre elles. Un sourire se dessina quand il croisa le regard bleu d'Erdaa. Sans ralentir, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa Hilda dans les bras pendant que sa sœur s'asseyait à côté de la vieille guérisseuse.

\- Prenez soin d'elle.

\- Il faut venir, lui répliqua Erdaa.

\- Non, répondit Loki en secouant la tête. Pas moi.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune Hilda et se releva. Erdaa l'attrapa par la main pour le retenir.

\- Il faut l'utiliser pour vous.

Loki lui sourit et dégagea sa main.

\- Veillez sur elles.

Le jeune homme sortit de la barge et observa le compteur. Une navette venait de s'expulser. Encore deux et la moitié serait larguée… La moitié… C'était le moment de sauver ceux qu'il avait envie de sauver… Après il serait trop tard. Son regard balaya le hall. Les combats s'amplifiaient. Les Chitauris étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les Asgardiens auraient besoin d'un guide.

D'un bond, le jeune homme courut pour rejoindre Valkyrie. Emportée par son élan, cette dernière pivota brutalement et sa lame s'arrêté à quelques centimètres de la gorge du jeune homme. Loki tiqua en fronçant un sourcil et la Valkyrie le dévisagea.

\- J'ai bien failli vous égorger !

\- Ça aurait été dommage, lui répliqua Loki en lançant deux poignards qui épingla deux ennemis dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, rétorqua la guerrière en éliminant deux chitauris.

\- Non. C'est vrai. Vous allez monter dans cette barge.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air effaré. Fuir alors que je peux combattre ? Vous n'y pensez pas.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de fuir, mais de les guider.

\- Les guider, mais qu'est-ce que…

Pressé par le temps, Loki ne laissa pas la jeune femme continuer sa phrase. Sa main glissa à sa tempe et un murmure lui fit perdre connaissance, elle s'écroula dans ses bras, intriguant Korg qui se rapprocha.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Porte-là dans la navette en face. Dis aux gens de lui obéir… Et demande-lui de me pardonner…

\- Mais…

\- Vite !

Korg comprit que la demande du jeune homme était urgente. Il prit doucement Valkyrie dans les bras et courut à la navette dans laquelle se trouvait déjà, entre autre, Erdaa et les deux fillettes. D'autres personnes s'engouffrèrent avec lui et Loki actionna la fermeture de la navette qui était pleine avant de l'éjecter. Un chiffre clignota sur le tableau. La moitié des navettes venait d'être expulser… La moitié… Le jeune homme se retourna vers la salle. Les combats étaient toujours violents, les gens paniquaient. Son frère et Heimdall luttaient, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier de contrôle et une boule se noua dans son ventre.

\- Je suis désolé…

En tremblant, il pressa le bouton, expulsant dans l'espace l'autre moitié des navettes vides, condamnant ceux qui restaient à bord.

* * *

_**NOTE : Certains personnages secondaires utilisés dans cette histoire sont directement repris de d'autres fics écrites autour de Thor et Loki. Erdaa, la guérisseuse, apparaît dans leurs aventures de jeunesse : "Les Fils d'Odin" & "Les Princes d'Asgard". Les deux sœurs Hilda et Sigrid apparaissent dans le chapitre "Quelques pleurs" dans le recueil "A bord du vaisseau". J'aime beaucoup la possibilité de pouvoir reprendre certains personnages. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 6 et 7, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Au moment où les Asgardiens restant comprirent que toutes les navettes de sauvetage, même celles vides avaient été éjecté, leur sentiment de panique augmenta et des hurlements s'élevèrent dans tous le vaisseau.

Loki encaissa leur terreur de plein fouet et chancela, se rattrapant juste à temps après les commandes pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement. La tête lui tourna. Il aurait dût penser à créer un mur pour lui éviter de ressentir leur émotion. Cela aurait sans doute été moins douloureux. Une main qui l'attrapa par un bras, le secouant vivement l'arracha subitement à ses pensées tout en augmentant son malaise lorsque la personne le plaqua brutalement contre la paroi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Hurla Thor fou de rage. Tu as totalement perdu la tête !

Loki redressa les yeux vers son frère, recevant toute sa colère et sa haine.

\- Laisse-moi, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Mais la main de son frère le rattrapa, le tira avec toujours autant de brutalité et le plaqua plus durement contre la paroi, se moquant bien de son malaise. L'arrière de sa tête frappa la paroi, lui arrachant une légère plainte de douleur.

\- Arrête.

\- Pas avant que tu m'es répondu ! Répliqua Thor le plaquant un peu plus fort.

La pression de ses mains sur son torse réveilla à Loki une violente douleur au niveau des côtes, le faisant gémir plaintivement.

\- Tu me fais mal.

Thor sursauta, semblant se rendre compte de son malaise et relâcha la pression sur sa poitrine. Toutefois sa main se glissa derrière sa nuque pour l'immobiliser. Loki sentit son regard s'appesantir sur lui et ne dit rien, reprenant doucement son souffle et tenta de ne plus ressentir la panique de tout le monde.

En détaillant son frère, Thor remarqua ses yeux à peine ouvert, sa douleur et son autre main se plaqua sur sa joue pour le secouer doucement.

\- Hey ? ça ne va pas ?

\- Laisse-moi une minute.

Thor hocha la tête avant de demander sur un ton plus calme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête ? En éjectant ces navettes tu viens de condamner tous ces gens.

Loki se sentant mieux, repoussa son frère pour s'écarter de lui en répondant.

\- Je viens de sauver ceux qui sont partis.

\- Mais ils étaient déjà sauvés. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Si une navette de plus s'était éjectée pleine, Thanos les aurait toutes détruites. Là, ceux qui sont partis survivront quoi qu'il nous arrive.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien…

\- Thanos a un but. Il s'empare des peuples et en tue la moitié et uniquement la moitié. Un sur deux… Pour atteindre un espèce d'équilibre morbide que lui seul comprend. Nous ne pouvions pas tous les sauver.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je connais Thanos bien plus que je ne le voudrais. Je t'en prie. Ceux qui sont partis sont en sécurité. Essayons de sauver les autres, tant que nous en avons encore la force.

Thor frémit. C'était terrible ce qui venait de se passer, mais son frère semblait lui aussi bouleversé. Ce n'était pas de la folie ou de la félonie qui avait guidé son geste. C'était la peur et la connaissance de ce monstre qui était en train de les attaquer.

\- Regarde si tu ne me crois pas ! S'exclama Loki en tournant la tête.

Son frère l'imita. Par les hublots, Thor constata que le gigantesque vaisseau se moquait totalement des navettes de sauvetages, les laissant gagner l'espace. Loki avait raison. Ces gens là étaient sauvés.

\- Un sur deux ? Demanda Thor en tournant la tête vers son frère.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il veut les pierres, murmura Loki en acquiesçant.

\- Mais nous n'en avons pas !

\- Peu importe. Il a trouvé un autre peuple a « sauvé ».

\- Il est totalement fou.

\- Il faut bien qu'il mérite son surnom.

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons sauver ceux qui sont coincés ici ?

\- On peut toujours lutter… Je ne le laisserais pas me prendre vivant cette fois.

Thor fut touché par la détermination qu'il senti dans la dernière phrase de son frère. Ne pas se faire prendre vivant pour ne pas redevenir son prisonnier, pour ne plus souffrir. Il fit un pas et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Viens là.

Loki se laissa faire, appuyant son front sur son épaule pour prendre de la force tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas monté dans une de ces navettes ? Avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait, j'aurais pu le comprendre.

\- Parce que nous sommes les fils d'Odin, à nouveau uni, combattant côte à côte murmura doucement Loki le front toujours plaqué sur l'épaule de son frère.

Thor le sentit frémir et ses doigts pressèrent un peu plus fort sa nuque avant de la lâcher et de s'écarter.

\- Oui, pour ça tu as raison. Le combat n'est pas fini. Si on veut arrêter ça, il faut frapper à la tête.

\- Attends… Tu ne peux pas attaquer Thanos de front.

\- C'est la seule option qui nous reste.

Thor observa son frère et sentit une certaine hésitation.

\- Est-ce que tu envisages de fuir maintenant ?

Loki prit un air choqué.

\- Non. J viens de te le dire. J'en ai marre de fuir, et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour te protéger.

Le léger sourire qu'il lui adressa fut récompensé par un sourire en retour de son aîné et par une tape sur l'épaule. Il était tant de reprendre le combat pour aider ceux qui luttaient. Il était temps d'affronter pour de bon ce monstre qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps. Idéalement, il aimerait pouvoir l'utiliser pour eux deux, pour les sortir de là avant tout ne se délite, mais dans les faits, s'il ne pouvait le faire que pour lui, il le ferait.

OoooO

Combattre les chitauris, remonter en direction de la salle de commandement pour affronter Thanos, c'était totalement fou, mais c'était une idée de son frère. De toute manière, Loki savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose à faire. Fuir était exclu alors ils ne pouvaient que se battre… se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle… non, jusqu'à son dernier souffle parce qu'il ne laisserait pas son frère mourir. Pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, tout ce qu'il subissait encire à cause de lui, il s'était fait une promesse, une de celles qu'on ne peut pas ne pas tenir… Une dernière promesse : sauver Thor par tous les moyens ; sauver Thor quel qu'en soit le prix.

Et il était déjà tellement élevé ce prix. Un à un il percevait les cris des asgardiens qui s'éteignaient. Des hurlements de peur qui s'achevaient toujours de la même manière horrible et tragique. Tout ça à cause de lui, tout ça parce qu'il était revenu. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il n'aurait pas dû oublier Thanos, sa folie et sa promesse de tortures pires que la mort. Il aurait dû prendre une autre direction, laisser son frère devenir le grand Roi qu'il aurait dû être et offrir à ce peuple qu'il aimait malgré tout, une paix enfin mérité. Au lieu de cela, il avait offert la mort et la souffrance à la moitié d'entre eux. Tout était de sa faute. Cet enfer brûlant finirait par tous les engloutir… Brûlant… La chaleur était de plus en plus intense. Les flammes leur barraient la route, mais Thor semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper pendant que Loki perdait du terrain. Il faisait tellement chaud… trop chaud…

Une déflagration venant sur la gauche le souffla et l'envoya rouler au sol pendant que l'incendie grandissait. Loki secoua la tête. Ses oreilles sifflaient et il y avait la chaleur de plus en plus étouffante, de plus en plus insupportable… un tremblement le parcourut et il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. Il détestait la chaleur… Son corps détestait la chaleur. Il se sentait affaibli et épuisé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Il devait se relever. Un contingent de chitauris ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Il devait se relever, pousser sur ses jambes, continuer à avancer. Sa main s'agrippa au mur brûlant à ses côtés et il glapit. La chaleur était si forte à cet endroit. Il se sentait mal… Et Thor ? Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de vue. Il ne pouvait pas se faire distancer. Il devait le rattraper. Il devait…

Loki tituba et un bras passa autour de sa taille pendant qu'une lame faucha les chitauris qui le menaçaient.

\- Je vous tiens !

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix et murmura.

\- Heimdall ?

L'ancien Gardien du Bifrost élimina deux chitauris et passa dans la salle suivante en tirant Loki avec lui. Une salle en ruine, mais qui n'était pas encore la proie des flammes. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et attrapa une gourde qu'il ramassa sur le sol. Il fit couler de l'eau sur le visage de Loki qui glissa les mains sur ses joues avant de tirer ses cheveux en arrière. Jamais un peu d'eau ne lui avait fait autant de bien. Heimdall lui tendit la gourde, l'invitant à boire.

\- Nous pouvons partager, lui suggéra Loki qui se sentait un peu mieux.

\- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et but avec avidité avant de soupirer en frémissant.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit Heimdall en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Il fait plus chaud que Muspellheim ici !

Loki lui adressa un regard en coin.

\- Je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé. Vous saviez ?

Heimdall lui adressa un léger sourire, comprenant très bien ce qu'il était en train de lui demander.

\- Depuis le début. Comment votre père aurait pu me cacher l'enfant qu'il a ramené dans ses bras de Jotunheim.

\- Pourtant vous n'avez jamais agi différemment avec moi.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Vous êtes mon prince.

Un air surpris se dessina sur le visage de Loki.

\- Les origines ne sont pas importantes.

\- Pourtant, elles déterminent ce…

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre votre vraie apparence maintenant que vous savez ?

Loki fut déstabilisé par la question et ne put retenir un léger tremblement. Heimdall ne le manqua pas et répondit à sa place.

\- Vous êtes un ase, Loki, peut-être pas par le sang, mais par le cœur. Le peuple n'a jamais autant été apaisé que quand vous étiez sur le trône. Vous ne voulez de ma à personne parce que vous être un ase, dit-il en posant sa main sur son torse, comme tous ces gens, comme votre frère. Il est bien votre frère ?

\- Il n'a jamais cessé de l'être ? Répondit Loki après un temps d'attente, ému aux larmes par la question.

Lui à qui la douleur avait fait hurlé le contraire, bien sûr que Thor était son frère, son grand frère.

\- Alors vous voyez ? Reprit Heimdall. On s'en moque des origines. Ce sont les actes qui ont de l'importance.

\- Les actes…

Loki expira bruyamment pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, essuyant du bout des doigts une larme furtive avant d'ajouter sur un ton décidé.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor Ragnarok-Avengers Infinity War**_

**Tout était relativement calme et paisible, ce qui était inattendu, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre... Tout était calme et pourtant le pire était encore à venir. **

**...**

**Cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. j'avais envie de faire le lien entre la scène post-générique de Thor Ragnarok et le début d'Infinity War... J'avais repoussé l'idée de l'écrire mais voilà, elle m'est retombée dessus ;)**

**Pour écrire les débuts j'ai repris des idées que j'avais évoqué dans deux textes très courts pour la Nuit du FOF. Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire de chap. je pense entre 6 et 7, on verra dans le développement. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU VAISSEAU-ARCHE**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

D'un geste rempli de rage, Thor balaya les chitauris pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la salle de commandement où il avait laissé Thanos. Dans la cohue, il avait perdu Loki du regard, mais il savait que son frère ne devait pas être loin. Sa promesse de ne plus fuir n'était pas un mensonge, leur séparation venait seulement du capharnaüm qui régnait autour d'eux.

L'asgardien reprit son souffle et poussa la porte pour tenter de trouver cet ennemi qui était en train d'enlever la vie à tous ces gens pour lesquels il avait lutté, n'hésitant pas à détruire ses souvenirs pour leur permettre de croire en un nouvel avenir.

Dés qu'il posait les yeux sur les corps mutilés qui peuplaient le vaisseau, Thor ressentait une rage violente être sur le point de le submerger. Tous ces morts, il était temps de lui faire payer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, Thanos n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait que la situation se tasse, les bras croisés, observant les dernières navettes disparaître à l'horizon. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se retourna en direction de l'Asgardien.

\- Mais voyez qui est revenu ! Je savais que tu finirais par revenir. Tu as la pierre ?

\- Non ! Nous ne l'avons pas.

\- Allons, j'ai respecté ma part du contrat.

\- Un contrat ?

\- Oui… Comme vous n'avez utilisé qu'une moitié des navettes je ne les ai pas détruites.

Thor frémit et Thanos sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a pris cette décision n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui ? Il était dans l'une d'entre elles ? Il t'a abandonné comme le pleutre qu'il est ? C'est lui qui a la pierre ?

Thor ne répondit pas. Il y avait une telle suffisance et un tel mépris dés qu'il parlait de Loki.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de lui sur ce ton !

\- Tu comptes me faire la morale alors que tu l'as laissé dans mes geôles pendant des mois ? Tu ne semblais pas te préoccuper de mon ton pendant que je lui brisais les os un par un.

Cette fois s'en fut trop, Thor frémit de rage et les éclairs crépitèrent sur sa peau avant qu'il bondisse sur le Titan. Lui qui se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pas compris, il ne le laisserait pas insinuer de telles choses. Il allait payer pour tout. La décharge qui accompagna la charge de Thor surpris Thanos par son ampleur et elle aurait pu l'atteindre si Cull ne s'était pas glisser entre les deux. Le membre de l'Ordre Noir absorba le choc qui le propulsa de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais Thor ne ralentit pas, il poursuivit son geste, embrayant par une deuxième attaque, mais Thanos leva la main. De son gant, il bloqua son poing l'enfermant comme dans un étau et absorbant l'attaque avec la pierre du pouvoir. Thor grimaça et tenta de dégager sa main, mais Thanos ne le lâcha pas, lui broyant la main de sa force titanesque.

\- Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Il est temps de vous soumettre et de répondre à ma question. Où est le Tesseract ?

Thor gémit, tentant de se défaire de son emprise, mais Thanos ne le laissa pas faire et se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

\- Alors ? J'attends !

\- Nous ne l'avons pas !

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Répliqua le Titan Fou en lui assénant un violent coup de sa main libre à la poitrine.

Thor glapit et tomba à genoux. Thanos ne lâcha pas sa main et lui tordit le bras, entraînant une vague de douleur dans son épaule qu'il manqua de lui disloquer.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience que chaque mauvaise réponse aura des conséquences ?

OooO

Loki claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Hulk sur lui. Depuis le début de l'attaque Banner avait réussi à arracher plusieurs câbles d'ancrage. C'était une bonne chose même si Loki doutait que l'appareil soit en état de s'extraire aux griffes du Sanctuary. De plus, Loki avait besoin de lui pour son plan. Il fallait donc qu'il capte son attention, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas avoir le même contact que son frère avec Hulk.

\- Hey ? Ne fracasse pas tout et écoute-moi deux minutes.

\- Hulk fracasser câbles Thor a dit.

\- Oui, mais là Thor a besoin de l'aide de Hulk. Si Hulk ne m'aide pas, Thor va mourir.

\- Loki ennemi.

\- Non, plus maintenant. Tu te rappelles. J'étais avec toi sur le vaisseau.

\- Loki ami ?

\- Alors je n'irais pas jusque là, mais si ça peut te concentre. Loki ami de Hulk. Ok . Tu m'écoutes ?

Hulk grogna et Loki recula d'un pas en réflexe.

\- Doucement Hulk. Ecoute-moi. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

\- Il faut faire vite, le coupa Heimdall. Votre frère est en mauvaise position.

Loki haussa la tête et se retourna vers Hulk.

\- Concentre-toi Hulk. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

OoooO

Thor laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur pendant que Thanos lui asséna un violent coup à la poitrine qui réveilla sa blessure et lui brisa deux côtes. Il fallait qu'il échappe à sa poigne, qu'il se recule pour se reprendre avant de chercher un nouveau moyen de l'attaquer. Sauf que Thanos ne paraissait pas décidé à laisser échapper sa proie. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus. Thor se sentait piégé, à sa merci et l'espace d'une seconde il réalisa d'où venait la terreur de son frère. La douleur le déchirait en deux. Il se sentait impuissant et affaibli. Comment son frère avait-il pu résister à ça pendant un an ? Ce type était un monstre… Un monstre et un meurtrier qui se moquait bien des corps qui l'entouraient. Thor tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, mais ses forces déclinaient et la voix de Thanos retentit de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que je vais te devoir te broyer les os un à un toi aussi pour que tu me répondes ?

Thor déglutit et redressa la tête. Il pouvait bien le menacer, jamais il ne lui céderait et de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas le satisfaire. Thanos vrilla un peu plus son épaule et le jeune homme ne put retenir un hurlement. Un hurlement qui fut en partie couvert par l'explosion qui souffla une partie du mur et propulsa Corvus et Proxyma à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Thanos se redressa, relâchant la pression et Thor en profita pour pousser sur ses jambes et se libérer. Il tenta de l'attaquer, mais Thanos le balaya d'un revers de la main, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur pendant que Loki et Heimdall pénétraient dans la salle.

D'un coup d'œil, Loki repéra son frère à demi-conscient, blessé et à la merci de Thanos. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran, mais il ne la montra pas, libérant une vague de magie puissante qui souffla les chitauris. L'Ordre Noir évita la puissance de la vague grâce à un bouclier invoqué par Maw, mais ce n'était pas si mal. N'avoir qu'à gérer ces quatre dingues ne lui paraissait plus aussi insurmontables que d'avoir une armée en face de lui et il avait une furieuse envie de se venger.

En voyant Loki surgir, supprimant d'une seule attaque les chitauris qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, Thanos frémit de rage.

\- Ainsi tu n'es pas parti.

\- Je ne fuirai pas devant toi.

\- Tu aurais dû. Crois-moi, tu aurais dû.

Thanos fit un signe de la tête et l'Ordre Noir fonça sur les deux asgardiens pour les attaquer.

Loki et Heimdall se mirent dos à dos et Loki invoqua un sort de protection tout en murmurant.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de me suivre.

\- Mourir au combat ouvre les portes du Walhalla. Nos amis nous attendent. Je serai heureux de les revoir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki.

\- J'avoue que c'est plus attrayant de Niflhel, répliqua Loki en faisant apparaître un poignard pour parer un coup de Corvus tout en pivotant sur un pied pour arracher la lance de Proxyma de ses mains.

De son côté, Heimdall pivota, déséquilibrant Cull et l'expédiant dans le mur avant de lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui vous attend.

Loki lui lança un regard intrigué en bloquant partiellement une attaque de Maw dont une lame lui érafla la joue. Il foudroya le sorcier et revint pour se mettre dos à dos avec Heimdall le temps que leurs ennemis se rassemblent pour le deuxième assaut.

\- Aucun jötun ne peut rentrer au Walhala.

\- Vous êtes fils d'Odin. Si c'est votre destin de mourir, votre père vous ouvrira la porte pour vous prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de le croire, répondit Loki au moment où l'Ordre Noir les attaqua de nouveau.

Dans un même élan, les deux asgardiens devancèrent leurs ennemis, jugeant qu'il était préférable d'attaquer que de subir. La lame de Corvus fut bloquée par Loki qui lui fit vriller le bras et le désarma avant de retourner sa propre arme contre lui. La lame lui entailla le côté, mais Corvus saisit le manche. Il tira brusquement pendant que Maw lançait une frappe magique qui prit Loki dans le dos, le faisant rouler au sol.

Corvus récupéra son arme et bondit pour transpercer son adversaire toujours à terre. Loki eut le réflexe de détourner la pointe de la lance qui se planta dans le sol juste au-dessus de son épaule. Dans le même mouvement, il balança son pied sur le torse de son ennemi, frappant sa blessure. Ce dernier glapit et le jeune homme en profita pour se redresser, évitant dans le même temps une nouvelle attaque de Maw.

De son côté, Heimdall empoigna le bouclier d'un einherjars, mort à ses pieds, et le leva juste à temps pour parer un tir de Proxyma. Toutefois, le temps qu'il se redresse, Cull était déjà sur lui. L'ancien Gardien du Bifrost leva son arme pour parer un coup de sa hache, mais son ennemi brisa sa garde et entailla cruellement son épaule. Heimdall glapit de douleur.

Loki tourna la tête pour lui venir en aide, mais cela lui fit perdre Ebony Maw des yeux pendant une fraction de secondes. L'attaque du sorcier le frappa brutalement dans le bas du dos, le propulsant au sol. Le choc fut si violent que sa vision noircit d'un coup, l'abîme tentant de l'engloutir. Il ne devait pas pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment… Il devait continuer à se battre.

Loki atterrit non loin des corps d'un groupe d'asgardien et frémit lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage d'un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année, mort éventré, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'était que des monstres. Il devait se relever.

Loki poussa sur ses bras, ignorant les cris de douleurs de son corps épuisé et répliqua en lançant un poignard sur Maw. Ce dernier évita la lame, mais le jeune homme en profita pour tenter d'aider l'ancien Gardien. Toutefois, Proxyma réagit avant lui. Loki leva bien la main pour invoquer un bouclier, mais il était trop tard. Le tir de l'assassin toucha Heimdall en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Loki poussa un cri, mais il était trop tard.

Il courut pour le rejoindre, créant un flash lumineux qui aveugla ses adversaires et se jeta à ses genoux.

\- Heimdall.

Le guerrier tremblait et crachotait du sang pendant que ses mains étaient plaquées sur sa poitrine. Loki posa ses mains sur les siennes, inquiet de le voir aussi gravement blessé.

\- Allez Heimdall !

\- Non, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

\- Hors de question, allez je…

\- Vous n'avez plus le temps ! Sauvez-vous… et sauvez votre frère !

Son frère. Instinctivement, Loki redressa la tête dans sa direction. Sonné par la violence du coup de Thanos, Thor était seulement en train de tenter de se remettre debout. Loki l'observa et comprit que malgré la douleur, il risquait d'attaquer de nouveau Thanos. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas dans son état.

\- Utilisez-le pour le sauver, murmura Heimdall à moitié conscient.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Loki.

Heimdall lui adressa un léger sourire avant de le pousser. Loki comprit qu'une menace devait se trouver dans son dos et pivota, évitant la charge de Cull avant de se redresser.

La situation était en train de se compliquer. Pas sûr qu'il parvienne à récupérer Thor avant que l'Ordre Noir ne prenne le dessus. Pourtant, il devait le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et activer le Tesseract. C'était bien la seule chance qui leur restait.

Thor serait sans doute furieux, mais peu importe, il serait en vie. Il fallait juste qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Sauf que ce fut très précisément à cet instant que Thor, se redressant à peine, décida, sans doute pas tout à fait en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales, de foncer de nouveau sur Thanos. Loki laissa échapper un juron, courant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il capta du mouvement sur sa droite et plongea, effectuant une roulade pour éviter un nouveau tir de Proxyma.

En face de lui, Thor laissa crépiter son pouvoir et plongea une nouvelle fois sur leur ennemi.

\- Non ! Hurla Loki pour le retenir, mais il était trop tard.

Thor bondit, mais Thanos activa de nouveau la pierre de pouvoir. Il esquiva son attaque et l'immobilisa en l'air en l'empoignant par la gorge.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux rien ?

Thor glapit et ses mains agrippèrent celles du Titan qui l'étouffait. Il tenta de se libérer, mais il n'avait plus assez de force. Thanos tourna un coup d'œil à Loki et sourit avant de plaquer Thor sur le sol avec violence.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque son dos heurta les débris. Des morceaux coupant lui entaillèrent la peau et il perçut le craquement sinistre d'une autre de ses cotes. Thanor ricana et lui porte un violent coup à l'estomac. Thor gémit une nouvelle fois pendant qu'une brume douloureuse l'entourait. Du sang remonta dans sa bouche et la tête lui tournait. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Il allait mourir.

Thanos laissa Thor étendu à ses pieds et se tourna vers Loki auquel il sourit.

\- Tu te rends où je le tue ?

Le regard de Loki se posa sur son frère. Mentalement, il tenta de l'encourager à se relever, mais compris qu'il était trop faible pour le faire. Tout avait réellement dérapé. Il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre, pas le sauver de la manière dont il pensait. Il lui fallait une deuxième idée et vite.

Cette légère inattention permit à ses ennemis de l'attaquer de nouveau. Loki para en réflexe une attaque sournoise de Corvus, mais reçu de plein fouet l'attaque de Maw qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Cull se rapprocha et posa son pied sur son torse pendant que Covus et Proxyma baissèrent leurs armes en direction de sa poitrine.

\- Fais un mouvement idiot qui je puisse de transpercer le cœur, lui lança Corvus sur un ton sadique.

\- A cette distance, je ne manquerai pas ta tête, ajouta Proxyma.

Loki comprit qu'il ne pouvait leur échapper et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Thanos l'observa se rendre avec un grand sourire.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne serais pas téméraire. Levez-le !

Cull se baissa et empoigna Loki par le col, le redressant sur ses pieds. Proxyma le suivit, braquant son arme sur sa tempe pendant que Cull et Corvus encadraient le jeune homme qui garda les mains levées. Maw sourit et se décala, observant la pièce avec un regard illuminé.

\- C'est tellement magnifique.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi, dit Thanos en souriant.

Son regard croisa celui du dieu de la malice et il fut troublé de voir une telle haine et une telle détermination, comme il fut troublé de voir qu'il ne craignait plus de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Baisse donc les mains tu as l'air ridicule ! De toute manière au moindre geste tu es mort !

Loki lui obéit et Thanos sourit, s'amusant de le voir frémir de rage.

\- Bien maintenant nous allons pouvoir enfin discuter toi et moi, petit dieu.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Un gros chapitre pour conclure cette fic mais je ne voyais pas le couper en deux ;) Je choisis donc de m'arrêter ici, juste avant que IW commence étant donné que j'ai déjà ****traité**** le début du film dans la fic "Un jour nous reverrons le soleil". J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! A très vite ! Trop hâte pour la sortie de Endgame ! **


End file.
